Arriving in The City of Love
by Rebeccatom1
Summary: Rebecca and Tom arrive in Paris, and have 4 days until the premiere. Therefore, time to kill.


Arriving in "The City of Love"

Tom slept most of the way, while Rebecca slept all the way until landing. Once the plane hit the ground, she awoke to Toms hand still on her thigh, where he put it a couple hours ago. It was dark outside, considering the time difference. They were both well rested, and were ready to head to their hotel. No one knew they had the same room, except them. When they arrived, Rebecca stayed in the lobby, pretending to find something in her purse, while Tom checked in. Once he was finished, she went up to the counter to make it look like she was checking in, when in reality, she was ordering room service and asking for extra towels and such for the room.

Everyone seemed to have bought it, said their goodbyes for a few days, and then went their separate ways, except Rebecca and Tom of course.

Their room was a Queen suite one big bed, a flatscreen in front of it, a balcony, a bathroom with a long tub, shower, and 2 sinks and a small kitchen area. Tom went straight to the bed, Rebecca went into the kitchen to unpack her snacks and drinks she had on the plane ride leftover.

"Can you turn on some TV? I hate the quiet." Rebecca said. Tom reached over to the remote and turned on what happened to be their favorite TV show to watch together, "Live P.D." They both liked it because it dealt with crime, and had funny parts in it every once in a while. Rebecca came over to the bed, sat down on her side, and took off her shoes. She grabbed her smartphone and made sure everyone go to their hotels.

"I'm going to go take a soak in the bath." Much needed after their event on the bathroom floor in the plane.

"Okay. I'll see you when you come out". Tom said as he watched her walk away. Tom figured he was going to do something nice for his "Queen", since she had a rough couple of weeks a few weeks ago with work and such. He ordered a bottle of wine, some pizza, and a small salad. He had it set up for when she came out.

About an hour later, Rebecca came out in her robe and said "Surprised you didn't join me!"

Tom was sitting at the table and said, "Maybe next time Queen."

"Tom, wha- you didn't have to –."

"I wanted to. Take a seat." He pulled out her chair for her, and dished our some salad on her plate, a piece of pizza and poured her a glass of red wine.

"Let me go get changed first." Rebecca said. She felt bad because she was in a robe while he was still in his nice clothes from earlier in the day. She put on a low cut black dress.

"Damn my Queen. You always look so beautiful." He said. "Now, let's eat." Rebecca devoured her food because she was so hungry from burning off so many calories from their activities from earlier.

"I'm stuffed." She said as she leaned back and cracked her back on her chair, pushing her visible chest forwards. "Thank you for the dinner Tom. I really appreciate it."

Tom put his hand on top of hers that was already resting on the table. "You know I love you so much my Queen, right? I always will. Forever and ever." She smiled and he smiled back. I

t was moments like this that reminded them that they were meant to be together. It felt so right. They just knew. Tom cleaned up, and Rebecca sat on the balcony, feet up on the ledge, with a different glass of wine. Tom finished, came out to sit with her and kissed her on the top of her head. She was sitting in a single chair, and Tom went over to the seat that was hanging from the ceiling. Rebecca looked sad, and Tom could tell.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" He asked concerned.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"What if. I mean, what if we grow apart?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "

Oh my Queen. Come here." She came over and laid in his arms, head on his chest. "I want you to always remember that I love you, and I will never let you go. We will stick together when times get tough. I will stick with you until we're old and gray." He wiped away her tears and held her tight.

"I'm just scared of losing you." She said as she was stroking his chest lightly with two of her fingers.

"You will never lose me. Maybe in the supermarket, but never in love." He said as he looked down at her. "I love you Mama. And I will never stop."

They sat looking at the stars for a while, and Rebecca happened to fall asleep on Toms chest. He lightly picked her up, and laid her down in bed. He covered her up, and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair and whispered to himself, "My Queen. My beautiful Queen." He decided to put a glass of water next to her side of the bed because she usually wakes up thirsty throughout the night. He climbed into bed next to her, cuddled up to her back, arms around her stomach. "I love you Mama, you're my everything." He said as he drifted into a deep sleep, next to his beautiful Queen.


End file.
